Mi Segunda Debilidad
by Nishi
Summary: (Último capítulo) Cierta adicción le traerá a Killua más de un problemita en San Valentín ... Yaoi (KxG)... La situación se pone más candente, mucho más candente. Luego de un encuentro cercano con un bombón, viene el lemon!, síii... ahhh que me
1. Capítulo

Mi Segunda Debilidad  
  
Por Nishi  
  
Dedicado a mi querida amiga Haima  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Que día este y bueno aquí me tienen, no es que sea un gandul vicioso ni nada, pero por lo general no soy bueno madrugando, los que bien me conocen lo saben por experiencia. Amo dormir hasta entrado el medio día, si no es más - sonrisa pícara - y como es de esperarse tampoco abro un ojo hasta que los vapores de la cocina remuevan mi tripita y se me sirva el desayuno en la camita como todo un rey. En pocas palabras, una bandejita de comida bien surtida, jugo de naranjas frescas, panecillos calentitos, recién salidos del horno, como me gustan, un tazón de cereal y mi leche con chocolate, unas de mis perdiciones más amadas.  
  
Ahhh y como olvidar la mejor parte, el tradicional e infaltable beso cariñoso y algo tímido de mi Koi dándome los buenos días… Nada del otro mundo ¿o no?.  
  
Este… emhhh… ¿A quién deseo engañar?. Lo sé, lo sé, soy un cómodo holgazán, caprichoso, mimado y lo reconozco, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta hacer el gandul tanto como amo que me mimen. Sobre todo si es mi personita especial quien prodiga esos cariñitos.  
  
Pero se a ciencia comprobada que esta mañana es diferente. Sí, ¡¡Mañana!!, porque me he levantado más temprano de lo normal, tan temprano que no he alcanzado a secarme el cabello después de una ducha rápida, no he desayunado como corresponde, ni tampoco esperado mi precioso beso de los buenos días, ¿raro en mi?, pues claro, absolutamente inaudito.  
  
Al fin y al cabo desde que me interne en el delicioso paraíso que me ofrecían mis sabanas la noche anterior, contando las siguientes ocho horas que he dormido y luego los minutos que he ocupado en levantarme, ducharme y salir de mi hogar, el mundo ha cambiado en un santiamén, como una caja de sorpresas que se muestra totalmente atrayente y se habré misteriosa y novedosa a tus ojos.  
  
Después de todo nunca creí ver tantas parejas como las veo hoy. Las hay de todas clases, juveniles, adultas y ancianas. Algunas tomadas de las manos, otras compartiendo un beso, y están aquellas que entre abrazos y sonrisas intercambian presentes, un oso de felpa, un ramo de flores, tal vez una tarjetita o una deliciosa cajita de chocolates… Wuaaauuu pues ya se me ha abierto el apetito.  
  
Así es y ahora aquí estoy con un gran problemita. Una complicación dulce que desde mi infancia me ha traído una que otra dificultad. Aquel problema con nombre reconocido, "Chocolates"  
  
Pero bueno, si a esta complicada ecuación le agregamos una x, el resultado de multiplica sin dimensiones conocidas.  
  
  
  
"Chocolates y San Valentín".   
  
El día en que mi autocontrol suele ceder con facilidad, como no resistirse a una exquisita barra de chocolate, crujiente y suave. Los chocolates, preciosos tesoros dulces que me aguan la boca, que se derriten con pecaminosa lentitud en el paladar. Dios creo que me volveré loco, después de todo el señor Choco Robot y todas sus variedades han sido una de mis debilidades, el punto débil que me vuelve un indefenso gatito.   
  
Es fácil recordar como mi madre me convencía para que hiciera de las suyas sólo tentándome con una simple barra del Señor Choco Robot, o como Milki me sacaba la lengua y me fastidiaba mostrándome una ramita de chocolate blanco, si hasta mi hermanita menor se aprovechaba cuando aburrida buscaba en mi compañía para jugar y todo por un apetitoso, embriagarte y pecaminoso bombón con nueces.   
  
Han pasado casi siete años desde que inicié mi viaje por todo el mundo, desde que abandoné mi antiguo hogar, ya no soy un niño, de eso estoy completamente seguro, pero luego de Gon, aquel manjar ha sido mi segunda y gran pasión.  
  
Como regalar una caja de chocolates sin caer en el pecado…  
  
Un verdadero reto, una prueba difícil de cumplir… Un tiempo atrás aquello no era un problema. Cuando el día de San Valentín llegaba, me limitaba a recibir chocolatinas de mis pretendientes sin más preocupación que comerlos… ¿Yo regalando un chocolate?, bah, un chiste!!!... Quien diría que el destino voltearía tan súbitamente…   
  
Escupir al cielo no es bueno, ahora lo sé por experiencia…   
  
Hace un año entre peleas y alcohol en un bar odioso de York nos cuasideclaramos… Divertido ¿no?, más tratándose de mi, sin embargo, hoy puedo decir que poseo un bello y delicioso novio. Nos correspondemos sin inhibiciones.   
  
¿Fácil?, nunca lo fue, por un momento pensé que nuestra relación no tendría sentido, ni pies ni cabeza, y temí como jamás había temido, la idea de perderle me volvía loco, después de todo mi reputación de casanova nunca me ayudo mucho. Habían tantas diferencias, tan contrarias que nos marcaban a cincel, como el mejor tatuaje, uno que no se borra ni con el paso del tiempo. Gon sinónimo de perfección, orden y bondad. Yo su antónimo, un desastre.  
  
Un escandaloso bocinazo y levanto la vista distraído. Un descapotable rojo atraviesa veloz y bullicioso la calle y yo gruño al molesto sonido. ¡¡Que odioso!!, levanto mi dedo anular y le apunto groseramente. –… ¡¡¡Púdrete hijo de Pu…%&*$!!!... - Observó a mi alrededor, una madre y su hijo me observan con la mandíbula desencajada.   
  
-… Uppss, lo siento…- saco la lengua avergonzado. La mujer y el niño sonríen y continúan su camino. Pero ahora, emmh…. ¿Dónde estoy?, mis ojos se abren confusos. Parece absurdo, pero sin darme cuenta he ido avanzado como sonámbulo, el camino ya me lo se de memoria, pero me sorprende el no haber perdido ruta entre tanta divagación, una vuelta más y en la calle siguiente casi puedo ver mi lugar de vicios.  
  
Frente a la calzada se alza el imponente "Palacio de la Abuelita Feliz" y aunque suene extraño todo mi ser se vuelve de gelatina, puedo sentir un calorcito subiendo hasta posarse en mis mejillas y mis sentidos completamente hipersensibles, el tacto, la vista, la visión, el olfato y el gusto multiplicados por cien.  
  
He llegado y rezo a todas las divinidades para no caer en falta, no hay duda que una vez dentro de aquel saloncito de ventas mi resistencia será literalmente nula.   
  
Uno, dos, tres, aquí voy… empujo la puertecita y mi vista se satura de tanto manjar.  
  
Barras del Señor Choco Robot, pastillas de chocolate con menta, nueces bañadas con chocolate agridulce, chocolate en polvo, chocolate blanco, helado de chocolate, crema de chocolate, tartas de chocolate, bombones rellenos….  
  
  
  
Estoy en el cielo.  
  
-… Buenos días Killua…- me saluda la amable ancianita dueña del local, me sonríe y mueve su carita arrugada. Se acerca al mostrador y me observa con detenimiento, es una viejita sagaz, la cómplice de mis tentaciones, de mi debilidad azucarada -… Te has perdido mucho tiempo, ya empezaba a pensar que te habías abstenido de las golosinas…-  
  
Que puedo decirle, mis mejillas se colorean, me observa esperando una respuesta, sus ojos ancianos me inspeccionan, casi se podría decir que sabe lo que estoy pensando, me conoce de muchísimo tiempo y a veces suele adivinarme cosas que me sorprenden, pero…. ¿Cómo explicarle que Gon se ha enfadado por que se me han cariado dos muelas?.  
  
-… Entiendo…- murmura suavemente apoyando su mano en una mesita -… Gon te ha reñido porque se te han cariado un par de muelas…- Sonríe maliciosamente, al parecer le ha divertido mi rostro aturdido… ¿Pero cómo lo ha hecho? … ¿Usará algún tipo de Nen?...  
  
-… Si tan sólo no fueses un goloso… Se que amas el sabor del chocolate después de comerlo, pero es necesario que te cepilles los dientes luego, no insistas con aquel mal hábito, permanecer tanto tiempo sin asearte la boca sólo para seguir degustando tu vicio puede ser perjudicial…- Triple gota sobre mi cabeza. A veces llega a asustarme…  
  
-… Pero bueno, dime, ¿buscas algo para San Valentín?...-  
  
Asiento con mi cabeza y rodeo el lugar con la vista. Imponentes estanterías repletas de delicias adornan cada rinconcito de la habitación.  
  
Debe ser algo especial, no sólo una barra de chocolate. Siempre he sido un vanidoso y se que no me basta con una simple caja de bombones, necesito algo personal, algo que refleje cuanto le quiero, ¿Pero que puedo hacer?, desearía prepararle yo mismo una golosina, como se hace por tradición, pero soy un desastre en la cocina -Suspiro resignado – No quiero quemar nada como la última vez.   
  
-… ¿Quieres algo especial?... – sonríe misteriosa -… pero temes que Gon se enoje como la última vez que quemaste la cocina…-  
  
Suelto la caja de naranjitas recubiertas que había estado observando y me volteó impresionado, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina… ¡¡¡Es una bruja, una bruja y muy buena!!!…  
  
-… No, no Killua, no soy bruja, al contrario, tú eres demasiado predecible, puedo leer en ti como si se tratase de un libro abierto…-  
  
¿Yo predecible?, mentiraaaaaa, yo no soy predecible, ¿o si?. Frunzo el entrecejo. De seguro ha estado chismoseando con la cotillera de mi vecina.  
  
-… Bueno, creo que… haber, siiii, me ha llegado una mezcla muy sencilla para preparar chocolates, no requiere gran trabajo, sólo calentar un poco, revolver y enfriar en un molde…- Me extiende una cajita de colores llamativos y sonrió cuando me percato de la marca del producto: "Señor Choco Robot, mezcla para moldear". Definitivamente mi amigo Choco me ha salvado de muchas.  
  
Asiento divertido, ¡que diablos!, Gon tiene que acabar un trabajo pendiente y puedo aprovechar su salida, es perfecto. Le hago mi pedido -… Trescientas cajas por favor…-  
  
La viejita me devuelve la mirada, no parece sorprendida, me conoce y sabe de mis excentricidades, teclea el número en la caja registradora -… Bien, trescientas cajas entonces…- recibe el dinero gustosa y cierra sus arrugados ojitos -… Feliz San Valentín… procura lavarte los dientes y emh, mimar mucho a Gon por si se molesta…-  
  
-… ¿Lavarme los dientes?... ¿Gon molesto?...- ella mira de reojo el empaque que sus empleados han comenzado a embalar, ¿acaso piensa que no se controlaré con tanto chocolate?. Alzó una ceja ofendido… Ja!!!!... se equivoca este San Valentín será diferente, como que me llamo Killua.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Me revuelvo sobre el sillón cuando escucho el suave click de la cerradura al girar la llavecita. ¿Qué hora es?. Me talló los ojos y busco entre las sombras aquel relojito digital que nos regaló Mito-san cuando inauguramos el departamento. 21:05 pm.   
  
Rascó mi cabecita albina y suelto un leve bostezo. Ese debe ser Gon, sus pisadas aunque silenciosas las reconozco como siempre. De seguro se está quitando los zapatos en la entrada del departamento, sonrió con picardía, sin embargo, una extraña sensación pica en mi estómago, ¿me habré olvidado de algo?. Agudizo la vista para mirar alrededor…  
  
¡¡¡OHHHH DIABLOSSSSSS!!!... mis piernas tiemblan cuando noto "ciertos" envoltorios vacíos… los chocolates que había preparado para Gon. Caigo sobre mis rodillas derrotado… cielos, "que predecible soy", suspiró enojado conmigo mismo… pero, ahora no tengo tiempo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?!!!!... remuevo entre los papelitos de celofán, busco sobre la mesa, en el piso, me arrastró bajo el sillón. Nadaaaaa, me los he comido todos. Sniffffff Dos cómicos riachuelos brotan de mis ojitos.  
  
-… ¿Killua estás en casa?....-  
  
¡¡¡¡Es Gon… es Gon!!!, corró por la salita como un idiota, San Valentín, Chocolatea, Gon, regaloooo.   
  
Me detengo de pronto, no, no, debo serenarme. Gon no debe descubrirme, algo, algo se me ocurrirá. Con velocidad literalmente me arrojo detrás del sillón para que no se percate de mi presencia. Esta oscuro y veo su silueta delgada atravesar el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación, es mi oportunidad… gateó por media sala recogiendo cuanto papelito veo tirado. Por todos los… ¿cuánto chocolate habré comido?... Esto es de no acabar. Finalmente término con una gran bola de celofán… emhhh, mirándola mejor el "gran" resulta siendo un apelativo muy diminuto. No, definitivamente no es "Gran", sino ENORME.  
  
Me incorporó de un salto tratando de no tropezar con los muebles, la cocina es el siguiente cuartito más cercano al salón así que me dirijo ahí sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Gran San Valentín he tenido hoy, más perece cuento de terror.  
  
Ingreso a la cocina y me detengo contra la puerta, cierro los ojos y suspiró un poquitín más aliviado, al parecer Gon no ha descubierto mis alocadas escaramuzas, sonrió. Bueno un San Valentín sin chocolates no es tan malo, siempre está la opción de ofrecerme a mi mismo como regalo principal - Gesto lujurioso -.  
  
-… ¿Killua estás?...-  
  
Es Gon nuevamente, abro los ojos lentamente y estoy a punto de responder pero….. ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!...  
  
El gritó se debe haber escuchado por todo el departamento, inconscientemente suelto los envoltorios y me llevó las manos a la boca… Estúpido, tonto… Doblemente tonto…  
  
He olvidado la cocina y ahora es… Dos nuevos riachuelos caen de mis ojitos.  
  
Gon va a matarme en palabras mayores, he terminado tan cansado de preparar y comer tanto bendito chocolate que me he olvidado este desastre.  
  
Doy dos pasos, caminando lentamente como quien cuenta las pérdidas en un terrible campo de batalla, pisó algo pegajoso que se pega a mi zapatilla y mi mano toca alguna sustancia que por su aspecto parece moco… Puajjjjjj.   
  
Ouccch!!!!... ¿esa que esta por ahí no "era" la cafetera favorita de Gon? .  
  
De esta no me salvo…  
  
-… ¿Killua estás bien?...-  
  
Emmm, yo… este… GONNNN, salgo precipitadamente de la cocina resbalando y dando tumbos con todo. Ha estado a punto de ingresar pero yo he sido más rápido y le he cortado el paso con mi cuerpo.  
  
Él me observa, sus ojitos cobrizos, más aguzados que en la infancia, me dedican una miradita de preocupación.   
  
-… Emm yo no… nada…- mi voz tiembla, al parecer es notorio mi nerviosismo, soy un desastre. Gon alza una ceja, no es un bobo se ha dado cuenta de que algo anda mal. Levanta su mirada por sobre mi hombro y veo su rostro esbozando una mueca cuando sus ojos se cruzan con la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-… ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cocina?…- agudiza su mirada, un leve tic aparece en su boquita deliciosa -… ¡¡¡¡¡LA QUEMASTEEEEE OTRA VEZ!!!...- grita repentinamente y debo cubrirme el oído por que me he quedado sordo por un par de segundos.  
  
-… Nooo, no la he quemado…- me defiendo y el parece algo más tranquilo con mi respuesta. ¿cómo puedo decirle que no la he quemado?, qué la he dejado peor…  
  
-… Entonces no me impedirás prepárame un café calentito, su voz acaramelada me derrite y asiento como un felino embobado -… afuera ha helado repentinamente, tengo algo de frío, necesito echar a andar mi cafetera querida…-  
  
¿Cafetera?... Le veo pasar junto a mi, su mano coge la manilla de la puerta y yo doy un salto tremendo, casi infartado le vuelvo a negar el paso.  
  
-… ¿Tienes frío?… - trato de parecer seductor, quien diría que mi voz sonaría como si me hubiese atragantado con una espina de pescado -… ¿Por qué no entibiamos el ambiente juntitos?…- Me acerco para besarle, pero aleja mi cuerpo con sus manos.  
  
-… ¿Killua que sucede aquí?... – Su ceño se acentúa otra vez, se cruza de brazos y arruga su nariz -… ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cocina?...-  
  
Trago duro y Gon abre la boca confuso -… ¡¡¡¡Noooo, túuuuuu!!!…- me empuja de pronto e ingresa al destrozado lugar.  
  
-… KILLLLUUUUAAAAAA….- inclino mis hombros cuando escucho su grito al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Este es el fin, me llevó una mano al rostro y suspiro.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Continuará….  
  
NA: Je bueno, este es mi primer Fic yaoi de HxH y también es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, espero y les haya gustado, pero no canten aún victoria, todavía no se libran de mi, si desean saber que les ha sucedido a nuestros protas… pues (que mala soy, ssssiiii…) se aguantan hasta el siguiente cap. Ku ku ku ku….  
  
Nos vemos y cariñitos… Nishi 


	2. Capítulo

Mi Segunda Debilidad  
  
Por Nishi  
  
Dedicado a mi querida amiga Haima  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
-… ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo… no puedo!!!…- veo a Gon pasearse por el saloncito como león enjaulado, esta molesto, muyyy molesto para mi gusto -… Mi cocina…- me mira cortante, sus ojitos cobrizos brillan -… ¡¡¡¡mi cafetera!!!!…- frunce el ceño.  
  
Se acerca a mi, su mirada es escalofriante. Gon suele ser muy gentil, es educado y servicial. Con sólo voltear y sonreír logra una conversación fácil, con una miserable palabra se hace amigos por montón y con esa carita linda, pues me tiene comiendo de su mano y emhhh… por qué no decirlo, también a un montón de depravados acosándolo…. Grrrrr… Odio que pellizquen mi uva, soy posesivo, lo que es mío, así se queda y hay del pobre desafortunado que traté de llevarme la contraría.  
  
Como un gato astuto ya he marcado mi territorio en él - Ojitos lascivos -  
  
Pero bueno, Gon no parece muy accesible hoy… Dios, pues que día, ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Para ser sincero me da un poco de miedo enfrentarlo. El Gon amigable es una cosita tierna que dan ganas de abrazar y besar como un peluchito de felpa. Pero el Gon furioso es de temer y apoyando la idea de sus enemigos, es mejor no tenerle cerca.  
  
Me estremezco, le tengo a un escaso metro de mi, esto ya se esta poniendo peligroso. Conozco esa mueca, es la misma que adornó su rostro la última vez que reñimos. Aquella vez que no salí muy bien librado.   
  
Trago saliva, siento mi garganta como lija, seca y áspera. De pronto me doy cuenta que he estado aguantando la respiración y aspiró algo nervioso.  
  
-… Killua…- murmura demasiado lento, sus cabellos azabaches, tan desordenados como siempre le cubren parte del rostro. Alza su mirada y veo sus dientes apretados, tan juntos que hacen un sonido molesto al rozarse -… mi cafetera…- Es unos quince centímetros más bajito que yo, desde niños nunca fue muy alto que digamos, aún así, su metro sesenta no deja de ser intimidante.  
  
Soldado que huye, sirve para otra batalla…  
  
Doy dos pasos retrocediendo… uno, dos… y para mi pésima suerte mi retaguardia choca con nuestro gran sillón de cuero. Diablos!!!, sacudo mi cabeza en un rápido movimiento, mi vista busca una salida para escapar. Le tengo muy cerca y extiendo los brazos tratando en vano de aumentar la distancia, aunque definitivamente no ha resultado porque me ha cogido de una manga con una agilidad impresionante. Emmh, ¿A quién se le ocurre tener un novio que es cazador?... Fácil respuesta, A mí.  
  
Pero no en balde he recibido un entrenamiento de asesino, hunter y gato casanova. Los padres y las parejas de mis antiguos pretendientes me ayudaron a desarrollar aquel instinto de sobrevivencia que dice: "Huye que te han cogido con las manos en la masa"… ¿O será las manos en otro lugar?.  
  
Doy un rodeo y saltó el sillón con destreza.. je!!... Soy genial (modestia aparte).   
  
Una gotita cae por mi sien y mis mejillas enrojecen, hablando en serio, esa huida ha sido… ¿cómo decirlo?... ahhh, sí, pues ha resultado vergonzosa para un minino como yo. Y no es para menos, casi me he tropezado e ido de bruces al intentar desanudarme del agarre de Gon. Y luego buscando la escapatoria más rápida me he aferrado al sillón como un naufrago se aferra a un trozo de tabla en el mar. Lo más horrible es que me he golpeado la nariz con el brazo del siento y al tratar de llegar al otro extremo del mueble he dado tumbos y volteretas mal posicionadas, mis piernas y brazos literalmente se han arrastrado sobre los cojines mullidos, para luego quedar semiatrapado de un pie por un hueco que se ha formado entre las almohadas y… snifff, he caído al otro lado de la manera más tonta posible. Con un fuerte y sonoro golpe sobre mi trasero.  
  
Es una verdadera lastima que la alfombra no sea más gruesa porque esto va a doler por días. Me acarició la retaguardia con un gesto de… Auchhh no voy a poder sentarme sin la ayuda de un cojín blandito.   
  
Y mi distracción ha sido mi perdición, porque Gon se ha lanzado al ataque justo cuando me masajeaba la zona lesionada. No he alcanzado a huir y ambos hemos caído sobre la alfombra, yo me arrastro… Sí, yo me arrastro!!!. ¿qué más puedo hacer si Gon me ha cogido de las piernas y ni siquiera me puedo poner de pie?.  
  
  
  
-… ¡¡¡Has destrozado nuevamente la cocina que había mandado a reconstruir luego que la quemases el mes pasado!!!…- Se monta sobre mi como un jinete diestro, puedo sentir su peso ligero sobre mi trasero adolorido, sus brazos capturando mis manos sobre mi espalda. Debería estar recitando una oración a los Dioses, pero en cambio, mi mente no deja de saborear una idea más deliciosa… Wuaaauuu, esto es nuevo, ¿desde cuando Gon se ha vuelto una sado-fierecilla?.   
  
Oh!!! espósame amor soy todo tuyo…  
  
Aunque la idea cambia cuando siento sus bracitos cerrándose en mi cuello en esa llave de Yudo que le enseño Mito-san la última vez que la fuimos a visitar.  
  
-… ¡¡¡Mi cafetera favorita, la que compre en Isla Ballena, la que me costo una fortuna!!!…-  
  
Oh cielos, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que me estoy poniendo azul?...  
  
No me queda otra, si Gon no reacciona a mi vulnerable situación, deberé usar "aquella técnica". Mi técnica ultra-hiper-secreta, la que en tiempos pasados me ha salvado el pellejo de muchísimos peligros y en más de una ocasión.  
  
Aprovecho que su cuello se ha acercado bastante a mi rostro y con suavidad me aproximó a su oído y melosamente le ronroneó un PrrrrrrrMiawwwww para luego lamerle la orejita y aquella zonita de su cuello que es muy sensible.  
  
Suelta un gemido que me hace estremecer. Sí, Gon tiene muchas zonas sensibles, es como un mapa lleno de tesoros y yo soy el aventurero que conoce el escondite de cada una de esas riquezas.   
  
Es mi dominio, mi territorio. Se en que lugar tiene cosquillas, en que zonita de su cuerpo siente más placer, se cual es la parte que odia que le toquen.   
  
Él parpadea de repente aturdido, se ha dado cuenta de mi trampita y parece sorprendido de su propia reacción, lo he tomado por sorpresa y sus mejillas se colorean.  
  
-... ¡¡Killua!!...- Me regaña con ese tono que me encanta, me suelta un poco y cohibido se cubre el cuello con su mano derecha.  
  
Volteó mi cuerpo aún teniéndole encima, no quiero perder el contacto de su pelvis sobre mis caderas y le sostengo de la cintura para que no se aleje. Se que está avergonzado y aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para esfumarse.  
  
Me muevo suavemente, aprovecho el roce de nuestros cuerpos, un vaivén cada vez más sensual. Él se estremece, sus mejillas parecen arder, sus ojos lucen encantadoramente apretados. Un gemido, otro y otro, parece un dulcecito a punto de derretirse.  
  
Le ofrezco la mejor sonrisa, la más seductora…  
  
Gon me observa y calla súbitamente, sus ojos se abren grandes, hay sorpresa en su rostro y de pronto, cuando menos lo espero, suelta una sonora carcajada, se apreta el estómago y lleva una mano a su boca. No puede dejar de reír.  
  
Le miró aturdido… ¿Qué le sucede?, ¿habré perdido mi encanto?, ¿Por qué se rie?...  
  
-… Dios…- dice aún entre risas, se seca una lagrimita y se inclina más cerca de mi rostro -… Creo que tu técnica super-hiper-secreta no ha resultado esta vez… No puedes tratar de seducir a alguien en ese estado… jajajaja…-  
  
¡¡¡¿Quéeeee?!!!... alzó una ceja y me muestro ofendido.  
  
-… Oh Killua…Jajajajaja tienes la nariz inflamada, tu sonrisa de gatito seductor no ha funcionado, para ser sincero te ha traicionado, es que… Jajajajaja, es muy divertido, pareces un minino ebrio…-  
  
Pego un salto y le suelto la cintura, mis manos viajan a mi nariz, la palpo y auchhh, duele, ummh maldito sillón.  
  
Gon deja de reír y suspira con resignación, se que por mi culpa sufre de dolores de cabeza frecuentemente, le hago rabiar y de que manera, soy un desastre, celoso, avaricioso, holgazán y goloso… Y aún así me aguanta y perdona mis faltas  
  
-… Tal vez debería haberme fijado en alguien más sensato como Kurapika…- Suelta de repente mirando hacia un lado, parece serio y yo casi me atraganto.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEE!!!!  
  
-… Al menos Kurapika no hubiese destruido el departamento mes por medio…- me mira frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Golpe bajo. Me siento sobre la alfombra con brusquedad, Gon no tiene tiempo para aferrarse y cae sentado sobre el tapiz. Odio que me hable del joven Kuruta de aquella forma, no soy tonto, le dedico una mirada fulminante y parece percatarse de su error. Al fin y al cabo para nadie es desconocido aquel interés que guardaba por el joven de ojos rojos antes de que nos volviésemos a reencontrar.   
  
-… Killua… yo…- parece arrepentido, lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde. La llama de la mechita se ha encendido.  
  
-…. ¡¡¡PUES SI TANTO TE GUSTA VETE A VIVIR CON Él!!!…- Me pongo de pie y le lanzo un cojín en su soberana cara.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡Oh sí, el que destruye todo eres tú, disculpa pero yo debería ser el ofendido!!!… Y NO ME VOY A NINGUNA PARTE, AL FINAL DE CUENTAS, GRACIAS A TI HE GASTADO MUCHISIMO DINERO EN RECONSTRUIR EL DEPARTAMENTO UNA Y OTRA VEZ…- se pone de pie tan o igual de furioso y me apunta con su dedo acusador.  
  
-… PUES BIEN… ENTONCES YO ME LARGO…- me dirijo a la puerta y volteo malicioso -… ¿Y SABES?… ME IMPORTA UN RABANO EL HABERME COMIDO TUS CHOCOLATES DE SAN VALENTÍN…-   
  
Abro la puerta y suelto una carcajada antipática cuando veo su rostro perplejo -… ¿mis chocolates?...- repite en un susurro.  
  
Frunce el ceño y lo veo correr hasta la percha donde cuelga su abrigo, rebusca entre los bolsillos mientras me mira con mala cara -… ¡¡¡Si tú te comiste mis chocolates… pues yo me como los que tenía para tí!!!...- saca una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y la abre con brusquedad. El aroma suave a dulce llena el ambiente y siento mi estomago estremecerse… Upps!!! Justo donde duele.  
  
Coge un bombón de la cajita y se lo zampa de una, apenas y lo he visto tragar .  
  
-… Ummh…- exclama de pronto -… Después de todo no valía la pena malgastar esta exquisitez en un…- me mira de soslayo y luego me ignora. Le veo tomar un nuevo chocolate con prisas, pero detiene el dulce justo frente a sus labios, parece meditar algo, luego sonríe con malicia.  
  
Toma el bombón y lo huele con su naricita respingada, cierra los ojos como si el aroma dulce le dominase en todos los sentidos, yo sólo trago duro. Abre un ojito y fija su mirada en mi. Lo hace a propósito, lo sé, es mi castigo y no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo. Me apoyo en la puerta para salir del departamento, pero estupidamente no logro dar paso alguno.  
  
Dios, estoy a su merced…  
  
Gon delinea su boquita rosada con la bolita de chocolate, suspira levemente, su lengua traviesa lame los contornos de aquel manjar, aquel dulce que debería ser mío.  
  
Da un pequeño mordisquito y abre los ojitos embelesados, sus pupilas cobrizas parecen brillar con vida propia.   
  
No Gon, no voy a caer en tu sucia jugarreta…  
  
Se recuesta sobre el sillón, su cuerpo descansa lascivo sobre la acolchonada estructura, como un dios egipcio, dorado y cálido, las luces de la estancia parecen estar a su favor, describen y bordean su figura con deshonesta sensualidad.  
  
Oh Gon tu eres el pecado en persona, sólo hoy me he dado cuenta de esta cualidad…   
  
Y vuelve a beber de mi segunda debilidad, porque él es la primera. Toma el chocolatito entre tus manos y puedo ver el rastro de saliva impregnado sobre lo que queda de golosina. Lo succiona con calma, lentamente entre sus labios, suavemente y luego con mayor aprehensión, una y otra vez. Un juego de placer del que me gustaría ser participe.  
  
Lo introduce todo en su boca y mis mejillas enrojecen, no sólo has avivado el color en mi, de eso estoy seguro. ¿me conoces bien, verdad?. Sabes como despertar aquel fuego que quema mis entrañas y algo más… bajo la vista hacia mis pantalones, vaya, creo que tu también has reaccionado amiguito.  
  
  
  
Un gemido y atrae mi atención nuevamente. ¡¡¡Tramposo!!!... ¿por qué sus labios exhalan aquellos sonidos que amo, que me vuelven loco?... Ya no queda bombón, lo ha sabido devorar con lujuria, aún así no se detiene y lame uno de sus dedos, retira con su lengüita húmeda los restistos de chocolate que puedan haber quedado. Su lengua se mueve alrededor del dedito con delicadeza y nuevamente pretende torturarme con ese jueguito de succión, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo de su boca para luego retirarlo.  
  
-… Delicioso…- susurra con voz sedosa. Y cuando menos lo espero me mira fijamente, se relame los labios y ronronea -… prrrrrrrmiiiaawww…-   
  
Mis piernas tiemblan.  
  
Continuará…  
  
***********************  
  
NA: Uffff… el ambiente ha estado un poco más caluroso ¿no creen?. ¿Les ha gustado?... Pues bueno, aún falta un tercer cap y viene con LEMONNNN!!!!... ku ku ku… mi parte pervertida ha estado trabajando bastante últimamente. Pero bueno, me gustaría saber de sus comentarios. Así que ha escribir se ha dicho… Jo  
  
Y ahora a responder reviews.  
  
Haima: Gracias por tus comentarios amiga. ¿Algo más oscuro?... Pues en realidad resulto bastante loco ¿no?. Sí, Killua grande me encanta, es todo un caso, aunque sigue teniendo alma de niño, ¿no crees?. Escribir de esta serie también fue algo nuevo para mi, para ser sincera la idea surgió un día y bueno aquí la tienes hecha un fic.  
  
Elis Lotus: Ke ha puesto muy contenta que te decidieses a darme tu comentario, gracias. Sip, lo mismo digo, pobre Gon, con Killua no sólo tiene dolores de cabeza, como te diste cuenta su bolsillo también sufre.  
  
Naruki: Gracias… je narrar en primera persona es nuevo y me ha gustado, hasta ahora siempre había usado un estilo en tercera persona para mis otras historias, pero he aprendido que se deben intentar cosas nuevas. ¿Entonces te ha gustado la personalidad Killua-neko?... A mi también me encanta y en este capítulo he tratado de sacarle provecho, je. 


	3. Capítulo

Mi Segunda Debilidad  
  
Por Nishi  
  
Dedicado a mi querida amiga Haima  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
-… Delicioso…- susurra con voz sedosa. Y cuando menos lo espero me mira fijamente, se relame los labios y ronronea -… prrrrrrrmiiiaawww…-   
  
Mis piernas tiemblan.  
  
  
  
Doy un brinco y le devuelvo la mirada sorprendido.  
  
¡¡¡HEY espera!!!, el gato aquí soy yo.  
  
Me acercó a él dando grandes zancadas y Gon me observa detenidamente, me desafía y yo como todo un Zoldieck acepto el reto.   
  
Le beso…  
  
Sí, le beso con rudeza, Gon es mi presa y yo su cazador y aunque trata de apartarme con sus manos termina cediendo a mis labios, a mis caricias, a ser poseído por un felino. Capturo suavemente sus labios entre los míos, aún saben a chocolate, la idea de saborear mis dos vicios favoritos me regocija y muerdo aquella carne rosada y suave que me da la bienvenida, húmeda y calida, con sabor a dulce.   
  
Sus labios responden ansiosos a mi beso y sus manos abrigan mi espalda con rapidez.  
  
Gon… Gon… Gon… su esencia me vuelve cada día más loco, eres mío, sí, y yo soy celoso, no deseo que nadie te mire, que nadie te toque, sólo yo.  
  
Nuestras lenguas se separan y me dedico a marcar territorio, con besos líquidos, con estelas cristalinas sobre su rostro, su cuello, su cuerpo. Me acomodo sobre mi pequeño de ojos cobrizos y veo sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios abiertos en una tímida invitación.  
  
Y de pronto me abraza y esconde su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Puedo percibir su agradable respiración haciéndome cosquillas. Me muevo inquieto y trató de apartarme un poco, soy un cosquilloso y lo reconozco, más Gon me lo impide, se cuelga de mi y por un momento no comprendo que sucede, pero percibo que algo…. Levanto su mentón y lo entiendo, veo sus ojos brillantes y encantadoramente acuosos.  
  
-… Lo siento Killua… yo no debí… lo siento… lo siento…yo… - su voz temblorosa parte algo dentro de mi.   
  
Mi Gon sensible, mi chiquillo sentimental y quebradizo, ha vuelto.  
  
-… No…- le respondo entre besos, mi boca sobre la suya sin querer apartarse -… Discúlpame tú…-  
  
Gon sonríe y se talla los ojos -…Creo que debemos perdonarnos mutuamente… ¿vale?…-  
  
Asiento con mi cabecita pero repentinamente me atrae por el cuello de la camiseta y frunce el ceño -… Pero deberás compensarme por comerte mi regalo de San Valentín…-  
  
-… ¿Es esa una proposición indecente?…- suspiro sobre su orejita y él tiembla. Entonces mis manos se mueven juguetonas bajo su ropa, puedo sentir su piel tibia, suave y pecaminosa. Le ayudo a quitarse los pantalones y él me ayuda ha deshacerse de mi camiseta, buscamos más contacto, más caricias febriles. No puedo soportarlo Gon definitivamente me quema por dentro, todo su ser exhala aquella esencia que no se de que se trata, pero que estoy seguro que me arrastra y saca lo mejor de mi.  
  
Rasguño su pecho y mi morenito suelta un gemido, me gusta escucharle, me gusta torturarle y sólo por ello froto mi virilidad aprisionada aún por la ropa contra sus caderas. El se sonroja, me siente, sabe que es el responsable de aquella situación, me ha llevado al límite y ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo parecen estar más tensas de lo acostumbrado.  
  
Cielos… estoy seguro que si sigo así no podré soportar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Gon al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi mueca desesperada y luego de morderse un dedo se ha compadecido de mí. Voltea su posición en el sillón, su cuerpo sobre el mío y me besa como le he besado yo, es mi gatito aprendiz, uno muy diestro por cierto y al igual que su maestro felino marca su dominio con lamidas suaves, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estomago.   
  
Gon levanta su carita y me dedica una mirada tímida -… Yo… yo…- junta sus deditos y los mueve asorochado.  
  
-… ¿Gon qué sucede?…- le acarició la mejilla.  
  
-… ¡¡¡Oh demonios!!!...- le veo protestar incomodo y sin pedir permiso ni nada me quita de un tirón los pantalones. Yo abro los ojos algo aturdido. ¿Emhhh?…  
  
Introduce sus manitos ansiosas por debajo de mis boxers y todo en mi se revuelve… ¿Por todos los Santos y está fierecilla?. Literalmente me retuerzo con su toque, con sus besos, ahí, en el lugar que nunca antes había decidido degustar tan a fondo. Mi respiración se agita y noto sus labios recorriendo mi entrepierna, su lengua lamiendo, jugando traviesa sobre mi tirante erección, su boca cálida hundiéndose sobre cada lugarcito sensible…   
  
-… Ahí… ahí…ahhhh…- suplico levantando las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo, más profundo, más rápido -… AaahhhhhhGonahhhhhh …- Me aferro de sus hombros y le obligo a levantarse.  
  
Por un momento me he sentido devorado como aquel chocolatito.  
  
-… ¿Do…dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?...- pregunto entre suspiros, entre gemidos casi ahogados. Veo su rostro encenderse como una antorcha y levanto una ceja curioso.  
  
-… yo…- me mira avergonzado y duda antes de responder -… recuerdas emmm…¿recuerdas los helados de la ciudad Mosikita?…-  
  
Asiento algo confundido -… ¿Los de cono extragrande y de varios sabores?…- Gon mueve su cabecita abochornada, algo cohibido se inclina y cierra nuevamente su mano en mi sexo. Lame con suavidad.  
  
-… Ahhhhhh…- ahora el colorado soy yo. Entreabro la boca sorprendido, por fin he comprendido la indirecta de mi novio. Dios, no podré ver nuevamente a Gon tomar aquel refrigerio sin que mi cabecita pervertida piense en, bueno, en esto…  
  
Aunque pensándolo mejor, le atraigo y rozo sus labios con esmero, le hablo presionando mi boca sobre la suya -… mañana mismo lleno la nevera, de ahora en adelante quiero verte comer helado todos los días…- Me mira pasmado, sus ojos entre incrédulos y convencidos, sabe que soy capaz de cumplir mi promesa. Suelto una carcajada y suspiro -… te amo…-   
  
Mis manos exploradoras viajan por su piel, por aquella seda bajo mi tacto, rodean sus muslos, la firmeza de su musculatura, hasta que mis dedos tocan aquella pequeña y casi virginal hendidura, mi lugar preciado, el que por derecho me pertenece, mi estrecho paraíso. Y preparo a Gon, con soltura, con lentitud y dedicación, mis yemas acariciando, deslizándose por el angosto y tenso pasadizo, relajando, dilatando, gustoso de sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos deliciosos.   
  
-… Ahhhhh… K..Ki..Killua… por favor…- Gon se aferra a mis hombros con manos crispadas, con uñas enterrándose y marcando.  
  
Y correspondo sus pedidos, una nueva vuelta sobre nuestro confortable apoyo de cuero. Tengo a Gon todo para mi…yo domino.  
  
Nos acomodamos como nos es más agradable, una de sus piernas rodeando con posesión mi cadera, la otra sobre mi hombro. ¿Incomodo?. Para nada, Gon es muy quisquilloso y de haber estado mal amoldado me lo hubiese hecho saber con tan sólo una miradita, pero en cambio, me sonríe y yo acepto su invitación.  
  
Suave me adentro en aquel espacio apretado y cálido, un movimiento preciso por aquella textura que me hace desvariar. Gon suelta un gemido, apreta sus ojos algo adolorido. De todas las parejas que he tenido él es el más dulce y sensible. Por lo mismo merece un trato especial, porque le amo, porque es mío, soy suave cuando debo serlo y me vuelvo una pantera hambrienta cuando el momento lo amerita. Pero hoy anhelo ser una mezcla, ni un gatito ni un león…Sólo el punto medio, el exacto correcto para entregarle placer.  
  
Mi virilidad empuja en su interior, suave, ardiente. Gon abre los ojos y se tensa, sus manos se entierran en las colchas -… Ahhh, noo Killua, duelee…- abre los ojos incomodo y se gira tratando de escapar de la invasión, pero le aferró fuerte de las caderas y se lo impido, él me mira contrariado y suelta un leve sollozo -… Killuaaa…-   
  
-… Relájate, acéptame…- apartó unos cabellos rebeldes de su frente, seco sus lágrimas con besos tiernos. Me mira deslumbrado, sonriente y asiente con timidez. Se acomoda en la cama y suspira.   
  
Un nuevo empujoncito y abre los ojos grandes, su boca exhalando un gemido casi mudo, casi irreal. Me muevo una vez más en su interior y Gon cierra los ojos.  
  
-… Sólo un poco más… - le ronroneo al oído y el gruñe algo entre dientes, alguna cosa que no puedo descifrar.  
  
Pero deseo sentirle más profundo, más adentro, mi visión se nubla, es fácil perder el control, Gon absorbe gota a gota mi cordura. El saca aquel animalito que habita dentro de mi. Sólo un deseo, un anhelo, ser parte de él. Mi carne, su carne, mi piel, su piel. Y no aguanto, no puedo, me muevo algo brusco, por instinto. Le veo gruñir, siento sus dedos demasiado apretados sobre mis caderas, aún así, no me detengo hasta sentirme completamente dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
-… ¡¡¡Ahhhh por todos los!!!…- un coscorrón sobre mi cabeza albina, dejo de moverme y observo a mi novio -… recuérdame matarte luego… auuuch eso ha dolido…- me dice abriendo un ojo.  
  
-… ¿Y?...- me regaña.   
  
-… ¿Y?...- le respondo acariciándome la cabeza.  
  
Se apoya sobre el colchón y levanta levemente su espalda, me besa en la mejilla -… ¿No te vas a mover?...-  
  
Saco la lengua con travesura y niego con la cabeza -… Nop…-  
  
-… ¿Nop?...- parece confundido por mi reacción.  
  
-… Eres demasiado cascarrabias…- me defiendo con una sonrisa gatuna.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡KILLUA!!!...- me amenaza, apreta mi erección con su mano y me atrae bruscamente. Se de antemano que he despertado el fuego en su cuerpecito, que he despertado al Gon lascivo que no se satisface con facilidad.   
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¿Te mueves tú, o te muevo yo?!!!!…- Me muestra su puño.  
  
-… AAAhhh… bueno, si me lo pones así…- Pero no me deja terminar y con violencia balancea sus caderas y como siempre… pierdo la razón.  
  
Nos enfrascamos en una batalla de placer, de sensaciones calientes, de escalofríos mal controlados. Nos unimos una y otra vez, nuestros cuerpos arqueándose ante sensaciones inigualables, inimaginables, de sonidos, de suspiros, de ansiedad.  
  
Y finalmente me detengo, un segundo, un mínimo instante y me hundo, fuerte, duro, profundo. Un gemido ahogado escapa de mi garganta y es la señal de mi descarga y el gatillo que provoca la liberación de mi Gon.  
  
Estoy exhausto, estoy satisfecho. Caigo lánguidamente sobre el pecho de mi pareja quien mirada alzada trata de controlar su acelerada respiración. Me río entre dientes, sus ojitos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boquita semiabierta me indican que ha disfrutado tanto como yo.  
  
Me retiro suavemente, lentamente de su cuerpo, él me gruñe, me mira algo molesto y me lo impide. Se aferra a mi espalda como imán y apega su mejilla a mi cuello, su aliento me produce cosquillas.  
  
-… ¿Y aún quieres matarme?...- le pregunto con diablura.  
  
-… ¿Qué crees tú?...-  
  
-… Pues yo creo que necesitas un minino que se acurruque en tu camita todas las noches?...-  
  
-… Entonces tendré que comprarle un collar… no quiero que nadie se atreva a arrebatármelo...-  
  
-… ¿Un collar?... pues este gatito hace mucho que tiene dueño…-  
  
-… ¿Ahhhh y quien si se puede saber?...-  
  
-… Pues es un muchacho, un joven cazador testarudo y quisquilloso, el me ha apresado…- Una de mis manos se interna en el sillón, mientras la otra se desliza entre las piernas de Gon -… Ohhhh Killua, eres insaciable….-  
  
Mis manos maestras se mueven, cada una buscando y encontrando un objetivo diferente. Gon gime y yo literalmente me relamo los bigotitos cuando extraigo la cajita de bombones olvidada y algo aplastada entre los cojines.   
  
-… Sí, soy insaciable cuando se trata de mis dos grandes debilidades…-  
  
*******¿Fin? *******   
  
NA: ¿Les ha gustado?... Kiaaaaaaaaaaaa, este ha sido mi primer lemon yaoi, me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, he tenido que mentalizarme y todo eso, pero finalmente lo he logrado y pienso que no ha resultado nada mal, ¿verdad?...  
  
Se preguntan por qué el ¿Fin?... Pues he estado pensando y me he dicho… hey no crees que sería interesante hacer una especie de preludio, inicio o algo por el estilo… Ya saben, en este fic tanto Gon como Killua son pareja declarada, pero según ciertos indicios hubo varios problemas antes de que se correspondieran. Seria interesante conocerlos, ¿no?... Bueno aquello sólo depende de ustedes (me gustaría saber que opinan).  
  
Por ahora me despido y les agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi historia. Arigatouuuu!!!!... Cariñitos Nishi.  
  
Reviews:   
  
Kilaki: Je…Pues que alegría, gracias por tus comentarios. He recibido tan poquitos reviews de este fic que estaba dudando en continuarlo. Arigatou!!!, me has subido el animo =^.^= … A mi también me gusta la parejita Killua/Gon, varían tanto en su personalidad que al final resulta atrayente el juntarles, je… Espero que te haya gustado el lemon ^///^  
  
Mekalunia: Jo… no, no ha sonado mal, je je je… Espero no haberte puesto histérica, pero al final has satisfecho tu curiosidad, ¿no?. Creo que en el lemon se ha descubierto tu interrogante. Sí, por ahora (lo que quiere decir que sea cien porciento definitivo), hay un seme en mi historia y tiene genes gatunos y un muy largo currículum de pretendientes despechados. Miawwww  
  
Naruki: Ohhh, tu nuevamente amiga, snifffff, gracias (Nishi Feliz)… ¿Entonces te ha gustado el espectáculo que se ha montado Gon?... Al final de cuentas el pequeño morenito no resulto tan tímido como pensábamos. Entre nos, Gon tiene una personalidad lasciva muy bien escondida y al parecer cierto gatito tiene todas las cualidades y "armas" para despertarla… Aunque todavía no me queda claro algo, ¿quien a resultado más beneficiado?, ¿Killua o el pequeño bombón?,ummmh. Parece que los dos. Jo! 


End file.
